Wsevv
Wsevv the Deciever, also known as the Serpent of The Edge '''and the '''God of Mistrust, is a major antagonist in both the Legends of the Omniverse ''and ''Multivesal Legends ''series and the adopted child of Vekkisul the Deranged. Wsevv is the personification of both mistrust and disease, the bringer of illness, and a loyal ally of Vekkisul. Origins Initial Creation After the extermination of the Elder Malums, the chaotic hivemind of darkness known as Vekkisul began his corruption of influence over the Omniverse, forcing the remaining Malums into hiding and unknowingly pushing the Ancient Era to a near end. Vekkisul slaughtered trillions of Malums, destroying their only chances of fighting back and sending legions of Prime Zetas to swarm the hives, destroying any ancient spawning grounds as to halt the Malums' reproduction rates. As an effort to extreminate the remaining Malums, Vekkisul created a transcendant being known as Wsevv, Lord of Disease and Mistrust. Wsevv spread deep into the known Omniverse, infecting thousands of Malum spawning grounds. The Prime Zetas also rose in numbers, much to Vekkisul's approval. Wsevv's trail of illness halted upon reaching the mystic being Daevas. Daevas, disgusted by the destruction Vekkisul had caused, trapped Wsevv in a golden cage and set out to destroy the Shadow Malum. The battle with Daevas stretched on as an order of gifted individuals, the first Champions, joined forces in an effort to banish Vekkisul. Even with his powers of Zentipotence, Vekkisul was overpowered by Daevas shortly after the Prime Zetas also turned traitorous. As his last act, Vekkisul wiped out the Prime Zetas and freed Wsevv from his cage, allowing him to spread throughout a new race known as humanity. Infecting Humanity Wsevv was delighted to learn how naive and feeble the humans of the Old Omniverse were and quickly learned their ways, infiltrating their society in order to further spread his influence. Wsevv infects thousands of colonies, along with toppling tribes suspicous of their leaders allegiance. Wsevv also began experimenting with new variaties of illness, creating an ancient variation of the bubonic plague. This plague spread quickly and wiped out the majority of the Old Omniverse, leaving only Miles Drekken and few others. In an attempt to escape from Wsevv, Miles joined the Ascension Program in an effort to make him a god. The program was succesful, turning Miles into a sadistic being known as Malsumis. Malsumis turned his back on his fellow scientists, allowing them to fall victim to Wsevv's wrath as he began his own war with Daevas. Imprisonment Wsevv's trail of disease spread until the rise of the New Omniverse and the birth of Legend. Though he managed to slip under Daevas' radar, he eventually became a known enemy of Deus, who sent his son to slay the serpent. Wsevv saw Legend as an oppurtunity to try a new variation of virus he had created. Wsevv was ultimately defeated by Legend, who decapitated him and encircled him with divine water as a form of imprisonment. With no connection to the anxiety and suffering of others, Wsevv was left to die as Deus began his efforts to reverse the catastrophic event brought by Wsevv's creation. ''Legends of the Omniverse Revival Though Vekkisul remained banished in The Edge for eternity by Daevas, he was able to influence/take physical form in the real world with few restrictions. After eons of hiding, Vekkisul manifested himself into Eldor, the home planet of Legend, and revived Wsevv with the intention of guarding the laberenths harnessing Vekkisul's soul. Over the course of the series, Wsevv also began to manipulate events on the surface world, killing Crypt's unborn child and beginning a "new plague" on Eldor. The new plague killed millions in a few days and was eventually traced to a miner who had entered Wsevv's domain. Crypt entered the cave alone and was attacked by Wsevv, who cornered him in a cave filled with jagged rocks. Wsevv revealed to being responsible for the outbreaks and toyed with Crypt's love for his child before going in for the kill. Crypt used a mixture of protection spells and white magic, allowing him to severely injure the serpent and escape. Although evidence of Wsevv's existence was destroyed by Laverenth, the Council of Eldor began to question the authenticy of Laverenth's words. The New Champions were given premission to investigate, much to the anger of Laverenth. Apparent Death As the planet turned onto the edge of apocalypse, Vekkisul also began transcending into the planet itself, planning to merge it with The Edge. In a desperate attempt at saving the people of Eldor, the New Champions raided Wsevv's liar and forced their way into the inner tunnels, setting fire as they went. Wsevv was confronted in the same cave and cornered by Crypt and Kryer. The serpent is impaled several times and forced to retreat as a path leading to the cave's central areas opens in a nearby wall of teeth. The Champions discover Vekkisul's essence near the cave's center, protected by several curse protections. Vekkisul, taking the form of a shadow, appears before the Champions and decieves them into believing he was unaware of Wsevv's actions. Crypt immediately sees through him, but is attacked by a nearby Wsevv as Vekkisul claps in approval and vanishes. Crpyt charges at Wsevv and impales him once more. Wsevv finally retreats through a portal and disappears for the remainder of season one as Vekkisul's presence is removed from Eldor.Category:Villains Category:Antagonists